


Summer

by Ccaprico



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccaprico/pseuds/Ccaprico
Summary: A deal between the Princess and the Black Paladin leads to some... interesting results.





	Summer

“This is ridiculous,” Allura snapped, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

Damage to the castle was to be expected after a run in with the Galra, but this was taking it to another level. A few minor systems were fine. Damage to the shield? Fine. But the temperature regulation system _and_ launch codes? If Pidge’s analysis was correct, then the systems needed to be completely replaced. That was most definitely  _not_ fine.

They’d managed to get away, but seconds before complete power loss, Allura made the split second decision to land on the nearest planet possible - a planet which just so happened to be in a constant state of summer. Sufficed to say her choice wasn’t optimum for the situation they were in, but they'd have to made due.

“Coran!” Lance whined, already stripped to his alien-print boxers. It was something Allura _really_ didn’t need to see, but couldn’t judge when she was in her own nightgown.  “How long until the air conditionings back on?”

The crackle of static in her ear alerted her to Coran’s voice. “It’s broke yesterday, Lance! I need at least a little time to figure out what’s gone wrong!” He snapped, and just as quickly as they came on, the comms shut down.

A huff came from the blue paladin.  “It’s so hot!” He wailed, collapsing on the ground. Someone growled at the blue paladin from behind, and it only took a moment before Keith slugged into view, the shadows under his eyes foreboding off his poor night's rest. Like Lance, he’d stripped to his bare essentials, keeping a little less modesty than Lance in his... Shiro called them briefs, didn’t he?

Keith didn’t even manage to get outside before he fired the first shot. “Quit complaining! You’re from Cuba – this should be nothing!”

Allura had no idea what a Cuba was, but the comment was enough for the pair to break into another relay of insults hissed through parched lips. Any other day and she would’ve broken them up, but this heat... she couldn’t think straight. Thankfully, she didn’t need to.

“Keith! Lance! Stop fighting!”

 _Shiro_ , thank god. She turned, eyes bright as they caught his figure at the top of the ramp. A part of her was almost disappointed he hadn’t stripped to the same degree as Lance and Keith, having only removed his shirt, but suppressed the idea of Shiro in his briefs. _That_ was something she’d leave for the comfort of her own bedroom, not the middle of the day. His dominating presence would be enough to keep the pair in line - for now, at least – and that’s all that mattered.

“It’s just a bit of heat,” he said, directing his attention towards the two paladins. “We’ve dealt with far worse in far harsher conditions. This is nothing.”

“But that’s the point!” said Lance, huffing as he sat up. “There’s nothing to do _but_ think of the heat!”

Shiro sighed. Even from a distance, Allura could see the precipitation on his skin, glimmering in the sunlight. It’s taunting her, making her focus far too much on the strength of his jaw and the size of his muscles, especially when one trailed down the contours of his stomach. “Why don’t you take a leaf out of Hunk and Pidge’s book?” He suggested, and like that, he brushed past Allura. “They’re both doing something productive.”

“They’re both asleep!”

“Sleeping can be productive,” Allura pointed out, getting a quick smile from Shiro. “Though... I guess it’s only useful until you have to train.”

“There’s no training today,” Shiro said, as though it was obvious. “None of the equipment is working properly in this heat, and I doubt any of you feel the particular urge to stay cramped in a lion...?”

Lance gaped at Shiro, and even Keith looked taken aback by the comment. She glanced back at Shiro, expecting to meet the firm expanse of his back instead of his bright eyes. His brow is raised, as though... he’s waiting for her permission.

“It would make sense,” she conceded, forcing her eyes back toward the group. “You’ve all had quite a few rough battles since the Balmera. It would be good to have a day or two off, collect supplies and what not. I doubt the Galra are going to look for us here, of all places. So... I guess you can do whatever you want – within reason, of course.” She added, catching the look on Lance’s face.

Both of them perked at the comment, eyes wide. “...You’re serious? You’re actually being serious?!”

“Yes, I’m serious,” said Shiro, smiling lopsidedly. “The princess managed to land us on a beach, didn’t she? It seems as good a time as any to take a day off.”

Allura nodded, humming to herself. “Relaxing is just as important as the training itself. And like Shiro said, training in this kind of heat would only damage you more than help. You’ve earned if after so many fights with the Galra.”

Lance practically screamed in excitement, grinning from ear to ear as he fist pumped the air. The pair was gone before Shiro or Allura could protest, Lance wrapping his hand around Keith’s wrist before dragging him into the castle with breakneck speeds.  Probably to get the other’s, knowing Lance.

Her attention turned back to Shiro, whose eyes rack across her frame. The clothes aren’t that revealing, only exposing her arms to the cool breeze, but they hang off her frame in a way her usual attire doesn’t, allowing the wind to shift through the layered cloth with ease. Whites and golds aren’t her usual choice of colours, either, but the look Shiro had – or, the look Allura hoped he had – made it worth it. Something boiled beneath the surface of his grey eyes when they reach her face, a fire that’s smothered as quickly as it came.

 “I’m surprised you agreed to that,” Allura said, clearing her throat. She needed a distraction from... all of him. “I thought you didn’t know what the word ‘relax’ meant.”

The moment was gone, but the emotions aren’t. “Funny. As I recall,” Shiro said, offering a half-hearted smirk. “You’re the one who spent last night at the control centre.  I think I have a slightly better grasp at relaxing than you.”

Allura laughed. “You gave me a pretty good run for my money. If it wasn’t for how tired you were after the battle, I’m sure I wouldn’t be the only one.”

“I resent that one-hundred percent.”

“Right,” Allura hummed slightly. “Because _that’s_ never happened before.” They both know the time she’s talking about, where everyone had been on edge from Zarkon’s constant attacks. Shiro sent her to bed, before staying up all night at the control centre. It was the start of... all this, the flirting, the change in their relationship. _No_ , there had always been something between them – even from the start. It just took a brush of the hand and a few comfort words to realise it.

A sigh escaped her lips. “Shiro, I know you.  You work yourself too hard – and I know, I can’t judge. Really, I can’t. But, breaks and relaxing just aren’t a part of your schedule, and then need to be. Remember the cooking?”

Shiro coughed. Allura’s sure there’s some more redness to Shiro’s face beyond the kind caused by the heat. “How could I forget?” He muttered. “I managed to burn _food goo_. You even said it wasn’t flammable!”

“Well, it’s not,” Allura coughed. “At least, not usually.”

Shiro groaned, burying his face into the palm of his hands. She _might’ve_ chosen a bad example of relaxing. “It’s not that bad! Just... think of it like a scientific advancement to the understanding of food goo! _Think_ about all the good it’ll do for chefs everywhere.”

The comment managed to get a laugh out of Shiro. “Thanks for agreeing to this,” he said, glancing her way with a smile. “I know the paladins are probably going to completely forget, so I guess I’ll say it for everyone. I know you’re probably ready to leave this planet as soon as possible, but... thank you.”

She can’t help but laugh, if only for a moment. “I’m as tired as everyone else. Having a day off would be good, and with everything that’s happened, it’s nice to act like people again.”

“Yeah,” Shiro agreed. “So... Why don’t we make a deal?”

Allura blinked. “Pardon?”

“You know - a deal?” said Shiro, looking at her expectantly. His eyes are bright, shining with an excitement she only got to witness when they’re alone. “Whoever can relax the longest without bringing up Zarkon, or Voltron, or anything to do with the universe, wins.”

She... kind of liked the sound of that. “And what does the winner get?” She asked, raising a brow. “There needs to be stakes, or else it’s just boring.”

“How about...” Shiro paused for a moment, his brow furrowing. It’s almost sinful how good Shiro looked, whether it’s fighting for his life or thinking about the stakes to a needless bet. A shiver ran down her spine, despite the stifling heat.  “How about... the loser has to do anything the winner wants - for the entire day? Uh, within reason.”

“Within reason,” Allura agreed. Okay, those were _good_ terms.

And just like that, a huge smile broke out onto Shiro’s face. “Great! I should let you know, I’m not going easy on you. I need to prove I’m not some old, boring man who can’t relax,” he said.

“I didn’t say that!”

“It was implied!”

The heat did nothing to dampen Shiro’s spirits as he ran a hand through his undercut, slicking his hair back against his head before he shot up the ramp. Allura laughed, walking towards the castle of lions. “I’ll see you outside!” She shouted.

* * *

 

Relaxing was a lot harder than Allura anticipated.

It was just so... _boring_ , sitting under the sun as time passed by. She’d changed into her more casual clothes, a pair of shorts and a crop top that probably shouldn’t be seen in public. Her swimsuit was underneath, providing one too many layers for her liking. Shiro had yet to show after his disappearing act, not even when the other four paladins announced they were going to explore the wilderness in swimsuits and underwear. Maybe Shiro would be the same, showing up in nothing but his underwear like Keith and Lance. Allura certainly wouldn’t complain.

Their flirtatious game of looks and comments had been going on for a while now. She couldn’t pinpoint _when_ exactly, but over the course of their time together, something changed between her and the black paladin. She cared for him in a different way to the others, wanting to be around him more and more. He removed the dread and doubt from her heart, and she knew – she _knew –_ he felt the same way.

But in war, relationships came second. So they played this game of cat and mouse.

A sigh escaped her lips as she shifted once again on the blanket. _Where was he?_ After all the effort she went to putting down a blanket for him – which, granted, wasn’t much effort at all – he didn’t show. It’s possible she... misread the signs – unlikely, but possible. Shiro _was_ under a lot of stress at the moment. Maybe he’d gone off with the others for some more bonding. Maybe he just wanted to spend time with himself. Maybe -

“Sorry I’m hate!”

Allura sat up, forcing the smile off her lips as she sat up. “That took you long enou–!“

She choked.

Because Shiro, the forever conservative, cover-all-skin man, had to be in a pair of the skimpiest swimwear she’d ever seen. They were black, aside from the giant cyan Voltron symbol across the front, and barely covering his crotch. Even then they cling to him like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. Every muscle on full display, each curve and crevice rippling in the sun as though he poured oil over them. _No_ , he _had_ poured oil over them – sun cream. Along with the pair of shaded glasses he wore, Shiro looked... _hot,_ in more ways than one.

Allura felt like she might have a heart attack.

“W-what are you wearing?” She gulped, forcing her eyes to his face. The bastard looked completely at ease, smiling the same happy smile with barely the faintest traces of a blush. 

“Oh!” Shiro perked, arching an eyebrow. “You mean the speedos? Lance gave them to me. We _are_ relaxing, after all.”

The challenge ringing in his voice was something she wasn’t used to hearing, but god, she could get used to it. _Remind me to thank Lance later._ “Are you sure those are appropriate?” She asked, licking her suddenly dry lips. She enjoyed the view – especially after another, completely discrete glance – she doubted the other paladins would find it as entertaining. Lance would... maybe Keith, but definitely not Pidge. “We have minors around, you know.”

Shiro laughed, settling down next to her. The tropical smell of his sunscreen was almost as intoxicating at his appearance, mixed within his naturally earthen smell as an undertone.  She could breathe it in all day. “It’ll be fine, princess. Men dress like this all the time back on earth, and it’s not like there’s anything _wrong_ about this, is there?”

The smirk on his face told her that, yes, he caught her staring. _Of course he had_ , she wasn’t the most subtle of Alteans. “Besides, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind. Lance wouldn’t.”

“If you say so,” Allura muttered, allowing herself one last look before lying back down. The clouds weren’t that good of a view anymore, not after... that. It didn’t seem like Shiro at all – going all out at the very beginning. Usually there was some kind of build-up, some kind of intimate move or comment before anything started. But not this time. While Shiro hadn’t held anything back, Allura still had her swimsuit to reveal... she could use that. And unlike Shiro, she’d wait for the perfect opportunity.

They basked in the sunlight for what felt like hours, soaking in the warm rays as the soft waves crashed against the sand. Everything about the situation screamed romance, intimacy, but patience was key. Soon it would be mid-day.  _That_ was when she would strike.

“Shiro,” she began, keeping her voice sickeningly sweet as she rolled onto her back. “Would it be okay if you put some sunscreen on my back? I think I might’ve missed a spot earlier on.”

In her peripheral, she caught him tense and cock a brow, glancing her way in an action that made his muscles bulge even more so than usual.  She couldn’t tell whether it was a gift or a curse to see him like this, exposed to her viewing eyes. Especially when he shifted into a seated position, his abs rippling.

He cleared his throat. “Sure... Uh, where about?”

“In the middle,” she said, focusing on anything but the man next to her. It was unhelpful, vague, but that’s what made it all the sweeter.

A shuffling from beside and the click of a bottle told her Shiro found the sunscreen, followed by the slick sound of Shiro lathering his hands with the cream. Her mind trailed to other thoughts, ones where she would rather hear the sound in a different setting, but she’s here to tease, not dwell on midnight fantasies.

It’s only when Shiro paused that Allura took her strike, practically feeling the uncertainty rolling off him. “It’s fine,” Allura smiled. “Sit on my back, if you want. Or you can just rub it in from there - your choice.”

Allura was sure his breath hitched at the comment. She bit the side of her cheek, stopping the smile threatening to break onto her lips. There was a pressure against her sides as Shiro threw one of his legs over her back, moving out of her peripheral, the sand shifting beneath as his muscled thighs straddled hers. She could see them being in a position like this, both of them with just little less clothing as he pounded into her –

A shiver ran up her spine. _No, don’t think about that._ Shiro’s large hands pressed against the small of her back, slick with oil _._ She’s almost surprised at the sheer span of his fingers, large and long, but gentle as they rub the oil in.

“A little lower,” she sighed, enjoying the very audible gulp Shiro made as his hands slip further down. She didn’t miss the way his hips shift above hers, how his metal hand slipped away, coming back a moment later.  _That_ would teach him to wear such revealing clothes. He’d have no way of explaining the situation to any of the paladins if they came along, not that she wanted that, and assuming she was affecting him in the way she hoped; she wasn’t about to turn around and check.

His hands eventually stop at the hem of her shorts, the warmth seeping into her aching bones. Would he respond if she asked him to carry on? Would he take her without challenge? They weren’t unfamiliar thoughts, but she couldn’t ask. It was stupid, really: arousal practically filled the air, and yet neither of them wanted to make the first move. His thighs shifted, and Allura was a moment too slow to pick up in him sitting up.

“I’m going for a swim.” Shiro jumped off her back before she could even process what happened, only catching his back as he stalked toward the sea, the back of his speedos pulled noticeably tighter over his ass, his hands inconspicuously crossed at the front. She snorted when she saw what was written on the back. _Hot stuff_ , it was so like Lance.

Maybe she should follow him into the deep, catch him in the act... but that was a bit _too_ much. He could deal with his... problem on his own.

Sighing, Allura rolled onto her front. Now she waited. It could take anywhere from ten minutes to half an hour for Shiro to come back, if her previous experiences were anything to go by. _Then again, those were Alteans_... she closed her eyes.

It was _his_ fault for starting it.

Still, it was nice to know she had just as much of an effect on him as he did on her - the only difference being that she could hide hers a lot better than he could. What would it be like to kiss his lips? To run her fingers through his hair or down his spine, like he had done for her? Would he enjoy it as much as she did? Would he want something more? _They were fantasies_ , she told herself. Shiro was a handsome man, anyone would think of him like that. He was nice, courageous, loving... he could make anyone very happy. But Allura had those things going for her as well, so maybe it wouldn’t be too far-fetched to think they could be a thing. Physical attraction was there, but what about emotional? Was it as mutual as she hoped?

They were questions that she might never get the answer to unless something changed.

Sleeping hadn’t been her intention, but that’s eventually what happened. Between the warmth on her skin and the lapping of the waves, her mind fell to exhaustion. Nights upon nights of work, fighting the Galra and finding planets that needed her help, sucked the life out of her. It was cooler when she woke up, a pleasantry after a day in the sun. She blinked the tiredness from her eyes, glancing to her side.

Shiro had returned – and recently, if the water was anything to go by.

He looked asleep, but it was impossible to tell with his glasses on. His arms crossed behind his neck, the large muscles bulging from the position - probably on purpose, knowing Shiro – and his legs hooked at the ankles, spread wide in the same way he always did when sitting. There was an undeniable sexual tension about the posture, one she couldn’t turn away from. She should’ve glanced over it, but the position made his hips push forward, and his bulge...

“You awake, princess?”

Allura jumped. Shiro had his head turned toward her, a brow cocked and an uncharacteristic smirk on his face. _Crap_ , she’d been caught staring.

Allura coughed, looking away. “How was your swim?” Hopefully, the message would get through to Shiro: _I know what you did, so don’t push me_. It seemed fair enough.

“Fine,” he said after a brief pause, sitting up. It sounded too casual, too simple. “How was your sleep?”

“Fine.”

They fell into silence. What should she say? _Thanks for the view_ seemed oddly appropriate but horrendously perverse. _You and I should fuck_ seemed too forward...

“Allura,” Shiro murmured, catching her attention. He’d leant forward – or maybe she had – because only a few inches separated her lips from her own, close enough for her to make out the cracked skin of his lips, and the stubble on his jaw. “Could I... kiss you?”

Her face burned red. “If you want,” she managed, barely more than a whisper.

It seemed too quick after months of foreplay, too simple. But all it took was for her to lean forward – or maybe it was him who leaned in – and their lips touched. _She was kissing Shiro_ , and he was kissing back. _This was it._ His lips were dry, cracked, warmth radiating from them like the rest of his body. No hesitation, no second guessing, only them and the ocean.

Shiro pushed forward, deepening the kiss. Allura groaned.

 _This_ was what she’d been missing out on for all these months. _This_ is what she could’ve had weeks ago, if she’d just plucked up the courage to ask him instead of playing around the matter. She wasn’t the only one to blame, but still... she wanted more. To free his chest against hers, to feel the impressive muscles beneath her fingers in a more intimate situation, where the remainder of their clothes disappeared with their doubts. His hand buried into her hair, her hands on his shoulder, his chest. _This_ is what she wanted.

They pulled away only when their lung ached for air, gasping and blushing red. Even if Allura tried, the smile on her face couldn’t be fought.  Silence fell between them, the lapping of the waves and the gentle breeze all she could hear. Shiro leant in again, Allura prepared herself -

_“Shiro, Allura!”_

... The moment was gone. Lance came running from the distance, followed by the rest of them. Shiro practically jumped when he heard Lance’s voice, standing up at a record-breaking speed.

“I’m going to check on the lions!” Shiro all but shouted, striding away as quickly as possible without breaking into a run. Allura blinked, glancing between Shiro and the rest of the paladins. It was only when Lance neared that she caught on.

“ _Holy shit!_ Shiro – no wait, Shiro, those are MINE!” Lance screamed, chasing after the now running Shiro.

Oh... that explained a lot.

* * *

 

_“I still don’t get why I have to wear them.”_

_“Because you lost the bet, remember? And the deal was you’d do anything I wanted for a day.”_

_“But...what happens if we need to fight Zarkon?”_

_“Then you can fight with the speedo on.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr ](http://ccaprico.tumblr.com/)


End file.
